Dottie x Roper: A Romantic Dinner
by ShawnaThePinkRose
Summary: Roper treats Dottie to dinner at a nice restaurant


**Note: I am sorry for not writing anything for almost two months. Life has been a bit hectic for me these last two months (e.g. my little brother graduating high school, my 21st birthday, getting ready to move, etc.), and it will continue to be this way for the next few weeks or so. So, expect the lack of activity to continue until we are settled in our new place. **

**Anyway, here is another Doper drabble for you guys. I don't know if you guys ship these two, or even had the pairing cross your mind, but I hope I can hope you guys find the cuteness and sweetness in this pairing that I did. I know my other drabble was a bit sad, but worry not, this one is a lot happier!**

**And just so you guys know, these characters will, once again, be in their actual (forklift) forms in this story. I know a lot of people like to humanize the characters in their fan fictions, but with all due respect, humanizing is not the same for me, and it kinda defeats the purpose of writing a story about living machines/transportation, in my opinion. **

**In this story, they have mutual feelings for each other, and go on dates on a regularly basis. I know Dottie and Roper were married in the other story, so just pretend the two stories don't go hand-in-hand with each other.**

**P.S. I know Roper is out of character in my Doper drabbles. See, I imagine Roper to have a sweet and gentle side that he shows to the people he really cares about.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Dottie x Roper: A Romantic Date

It was a beautiful night. Roper had come to Propwash Junction to ask Dottie to join him for a romantic dinner in the next town over. He entered the hangar where a fuel truck, a crop duster, and a blue forklift (who Roper believed was the most beautiful woman in the world) all hung out.

"Hey, Dottie-Dot?", Roper called out, smirking flirtatiously at the blue forklift.

"Oh, hi, Ropy-poo? What are you doing here?", Dottie wondered.

"I was just wondering, are you up for a romantic dinner tonight?"

"Awwwww, I'd love to join you, Roper!", Dottie accepted his offer with excitement and gratitude.

"I just got done closing the shop for the night, and am really hungry."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!", Roper said, holding his lift out to Dottie.

"Awwwwwww!", Dusty and Chug exclaimed in unison.

. . .

The restaurant Dottie and Roper were eating at was _Cucina e Romanticismo _which was Italian for "Cuisine and Romance". The restaurant was very fancy and posh, and so was its employees.

"It's just gonna be us two", Roper told the restaurant host.

"Okay, let me show you guys to your table", the restaurant host said.

. . .

"The waiter will be here shortly to take your orders", the restaurant host announced to the two forklifts.

"Thank you so much for taking me out to eat.", Dottie said with gratitude in her tone. "My job can get exhausting, and not being able to see you regularly can take a toll."

"Dusty is a good guy deep down, but he really should be more considerate of what he is putting you through. With all due respect, he is built for seed, not speed.", Roper admitted.

"I know, but he is like a little brother to me. I just want him to be happy and follow his dreams, even if it means that I have to work harder and get less time off."

"You are very selfless, you know that?", Roper said to Dottie, looking lovingly at her.

Dottie blushed. "Thanks, Ropy-poo".

Roper places one of his lifts on one of hers. "I'm just telling the truth, Dottie-Dot", Roper said, bringing Dottie's lift to his lips to kiss it.

"Excuse me.", the waiter said to the two lovebirds. "Are you too ready to order?"

"Yes, sir.", Roper answered politely. "Me and my lady will have two colas and a plate of spaghetti."

"Would guys like meatballs on top?", the waiter asked.

"OK, I'll be back with your orders as soon as they are ready.", the waiter responded.

"I will be back", Roper began. "I have to step outside for a little bit.

"Sure. Why?", Dottie asked.

"Well...I have to make a phone call.", Roper lied.

. . .

The real reason Roper wanted to step outside was so he could buy flowers, from the flower shop next to the restaurant, for Dottie while they waited for their food to arrive.

There were a variety of colors, flowers, and arrangements to choose from, but Roper bought the arrangement with assorted blue flowers, as blue was Dottie's favorite color.

"Excuse me, ma'am.", Roper began. "How much is this gonna cost me?"

"$49.95.", the florist answered.

Roper handed her a $50 bill. "Keep the change.", he said.

Roper then quickly headed back to the restaurant in hopes of getting back to his table before the food came.

. . .

Dottie sees Roper coming with a big bouquet of beautiful blue flowers.

"Are those for me?", Dottie asked with gratitude and excitement.

"Yep. Here you go, beautiful.", answered Roper.

"Awww! These are beautiful, Roper."

"Not as beautiful as you, my sweet Dottie-Dot."

The waiter rolls in. "Your drinks and your spaghetti is ready"

"Let's dig in! This forklift is starving!", Roper said.

"Same here!", Dottie responded.

Roper fed Dottie a meatball.

Dottie fed a meatball back to Roper.

They continued to repeat this until there were no meatballs left.

"You really know how to spoil a lady, don't you, Roper?", Dottie teased.

"Nothing's too good for my little bluebonnet.", Roper said flirtatiously.

Dottie blushed.

Dottie and Roper took the longest noodle on their plate and slurped it until their lips met. They kissed each other gently on the lips. They both blushed.

. . .

"Want me to roll with you back home?", Roper offered.

"Awww! I would love that, Roper.", Dottie blushed.

"I can't just let the woman I care about roll home in the dark by herself, now can I?", Roper smirked. Dottie took Roper by the lift.

Roper rolled her back to her hangar. The stroll was very peaceful. Carickets everywhere were chirping. The sky above them was filled with bright stars.

"Once again, thank you so much for this lovely night.", Dottie blushed.

"It was my pleasure.", Roper said, kissing Dottie gently on the lips.


End file.
